When securely accessing a device or an executable application, a user often has to enter a character sequence, sometimes known as a Personal Identification Number (PIN). Occasionally, the element that requires character sequence entry is without a keypad on which a PIN might otherwise be entered. Accordingly, the user generally enters the PIN using a device (e.g., a mobile phone, a portable digital assistant, a personal computer) that is in communication with the element that requires character sequence entry.